


always have been

by milcbowl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, yandimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milcbowl/pseuds/milcbowl
Summary: Written for the FE3H Kink Meme:A time mishaps send a confused Felix into the future and he meets a rabid beast in the ruins of the monastery. A beast that long thought him one of his ghosts.Anyway, this is just an excuse for Feral Dimitri to fuck Academy Phase Felix. Some bittersweetness preferred.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	always have been

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is [here](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=53468#cmt53468)!

Felix has long known just how miserably hopeless he is when it comes to the boar.  
  
Each insult, each barbed remark thrown his way is a precaution. Self-defense. The one time he so much as considers initiating a spar, he finds his self-control slipping, the need to double down on his vitriol more necessary than ever.  
  
It happens on the battlefield. Byleth does-- _something_ , and the next thing he knows, the battlefield is no more, all of his comrades gone.  
  
His surroundings are silent as the grave.  
  
It doesn't take him long to figure out where he is by his surroundings, relief flooding him when he realizes that he's still near Garreg Mach. He has no idea why everything changed from one instant to the next, but... surely one of the professors would have an explanation.  
  
His feet carry him to the monastery on instinct.  
  
It's also instinct that tells him that something is very, very wrong.  
  
The closer he gets, the more obvious it becomes that this is not the Garreg Mach he knows. And yet...  
  
And yet he realizes that there is no other place for him to really go to seek help. He supposes he could seek refuge with his father in Fraldarius territory, but that would demand a far longer journey, one whose worth he wouldn't even know to start.  
  
After all, he has no way of knowing what this magic altered.  
  
Garreg Mach is his best bet, even despite the rubble he has to scale to get there in the first place.  
  
"Who goes there? Answer me, or I shall cleave you in two."  
  
His voice sounds familiar, but-- it can't be.  
  
Unsheathing his blade, Felix swallows. "Felix Fraldarius. Of House Fraldarius. It would be wise not to threaten me, beast."  
  
"Felix."  
  
For a moment, his voice is strikingly familiar, so much so that Felix cannot bring himself to deny the truth. But he has never seen Dimitri like this. Whatever magic brought him here... he can only pray that this is not the future.  
  
Felix has never been inclined to prayer.  
  
"Another ghost come to haunt me?"  
  
The man emerges from the shadows, a sliver of light casting truth over his features. He looks as much like Dimitri as he looks unlike him, the thought of him having changed... _this much_ truly unnerving.  
  
There is a gaping maw where his eye once was, old blood having left a trail down his cheek, long dried by now.  
  
"How long have you been here, boar?"  
  
"You ignore me? That is just like you, Felix, isn't it. I never could have a single conversation with you without it devolving into insult. I am not certain why I expected you to be any different in death."  
  
"I'm not a ghost, you dumb animal! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I became the monster you thought I was."  
  
He can see that. Dimitri is terrifying, a fearsome vision to behold. Most people would run.  
  
Felix is not most people.  
  
He lowers his blade and takes several slow steps forward.  
  
"I think it's about time you answer some questions, beast. Did you bring me here?"  
  
"I did not kill you, Felix. I could not possibly."  
  
"I'm not one of your stupid ghosts!"  
  
His blade raised once more, he gains several more steps on Dimitri to strike him before he parries it with his lance-- and again, and again.  
  
Dimitri was always a capable fighter and a worthy opponent, about equal to Felix in skill.  
  
This Dimitri is leagues ahead of him, a difference Felix can feel almost instantly as he struggles to maintain any sense of control he might have had to start.  
  
His blade clatters to the ground, Dimitri twisting his arm behind his back to shove him face-first into a pillar, nothing but a grunt leaving him. Felix grits his teeth.  
  
"If you are truly not a ghost, then I can only assume that you are a spy. Do you work for the empire? For the imperialists? Did my miserable step-sister or that witch Cornelia send you to kill me?"  
  
"If you honestly think that, then you are not the Dimitri I know."  
  
Another shove into the pillar finds the wind knocked out of him. "You never cared to know that Dimitri! Don't _lie_ to me."  
  
"He wasn't like you! At least he _tried_ to hide his beastliness!"  
  
"I am him! It would do you well to open your eyes. After all, you were the one who always rejected me, time, and time again. All my attempts at civility shut down-- what did you expect, truly?"  
  
Felix squirms.  
  
"I could never serve a king like you."  
  
"I am no king!" he bellows, Felix flinching, cheek pressed against cold stone. "No one serves me. I serve an army of ghosts and nothing else."  
  
"You serve yourself!" Felix returns, only to be warned by the press of Dimitri's body against his. A promise that he could crush him should he wish it, he supposes. "It's true, then? This is the future? If so, I want no part of it. Let me go so I might find a way to return to my own time." _So I might make things right with the real Dimitri and stop him from turning into you_.  
  
Dimitri stills, drawing back somewhat.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Did I stutter?"  
  
He's pulled backward only to find his back pushed against the pillar this time, Dimitri's forearm pressed against his neck, constricting his windpipe.  
  
It's hard to breathe.  
  
"Felix... so it is true."  
  
"You're-- ch-choking me, boar--"  
  
"Even now, you still think to insult me." He doesn't let up on the pressure, instead just bringing his free hand up to stroke Felix's cheek. "I could kill you so easily like this."  
  
"You really-- are a monster--"  
  
The pressure dissipates somewhat, Felix coughing as he gasps for air.  
  
"You always prided yourself on being strong. How does it feel to be so weak in the face of one you have always hated?"  
  
"I never hated you!"  
  
"I find that hard to believe."  
  
Felix can't blame him. It would be hard for anyone to believe, he reckons. He alone knew the truth of his feelings regarding Dimitri, and even now he finds himself reluctant to share.  
  
"There is no weakness in going up against someone older, stronger, with more experience. They are simply a challenge to master. Like the professor."  
  
Dimitri's eyes cloud over, his gaze hardening further as he pulls back. "So that is how you view me. It is not how I have even once viewed you.  
  
"You and I are _different_."  
  
He is disregarded entirely. "All I ever wished was to be treated as your friend. Even just one more time would have been enough."  
  
"I don't believe that for a second."  
  
"You think me so weak?"  
  
Felix doesn't answer. He knows he's projecting, wishing for something that was never true in reverse. He's the one that didn't wish to just be Dimitri's friend. At least-- the Dimitri he once new, before he lost himself to war and an army of ghosts.  
  
But who knows. Maybe he wished for it then, too. Wished, at the very least, for Dimitri to want _him_.  
  
"I will show you weakness," he says, Felix feeling himself be shoved forward into the pillar once more, arm twisted painfully behind his back before his pants are pushed down.  
  
Felix resists the urge to gasp as a gloved finger teases at his entrance.  
  
"Mine or your own?"  
  
" _Silence_!" he commands, the finger disappearing momentarily. There is a wet sound and then--  
  
"Agh-- at least take the fucking glove off, boar!"  
  
A beat. The sound of leather hitting stone.  
  
"... very well."  
  
He'd expected to be denied. Instead, the unexpected show of kindness makes something in his chest feel impossibly tight as Dimitri works first one, then two fingers inside of him, scissoring them.  
  
He doesn't even know why he's prepping him for this in the first place. If he really doesn't care about him anymore, if he is nothing more than the monster he purports himself to be...  
  
Wouldn't he just take what he wants?  
  
" _Felix_ ," he gasps instead, his breath hot against his ear as though the feeling of him clenching around his fingers is enough to satisfy him.  
  
He wonders whether Dimitri would stop if he knew that Felix wanted this.  
  
Either way, he's not willing to take the risk.  
  
A third finger slips inside of him, Felix letting out a shuddered sigh, too close to a moan.  
  
It doesn't last long.  
  
For a moment, Felix fears that Dimitri heard him, took the sound for pleasure, and acted accordingly. Unwilling to accommodate his desire.  
  
The thought lingers until Dimitri slots his cock into the cleft of his ass to rut against him.  
  
"I did... wish for this, once upon a time," Dimitri whispers, bringing Felix's heart to a standstill. "But I knew not to ask then... and now I need not. I can simply take it for myself."  
  
Felix doesn't say anything clever in retort, just hisses as Dimitri starts to push into him.  
  
He's huge in ways he wasn't expecting, fingernails digging into the palms of his hands as he squeezes his eyes shut. It's so much to take at once, even as Dimitri takes his time to work his stupidly massive length inside of him.  
  
"Were you always this ridiculously huge, boar?"  
  
"It will be easier on you if you relax."  
  
No answer, then.  
  
He tries not to let his mind drift off to his memories of _his_ Dimitri, of what he might look like, feel like pushing into him. How sex with him would have felt, and what he might have said instead.  
  
If he would have confessed his love in the throes of passion or sometime after, when Felix would have been more likely to believe him.  
  
He sighs, and wills himself to relax.  
  
He's not sure how Dimitri manages to work his entire length inside of him, all the way to the hilt, but by the time he arrives, it feels... almost good. He feels full and content, somehow only wishing that this was the Dimitri he knew, instead of a shadow of the former man.  
  
The cock inside of him is no shadow, though. Instead, it works in and out of him slowly, picking up speed only gradually as Dimitri grunts, and Felix wills himself to listen to each and every noise.  
  
Because he wasn't wrong. In so many ways, this is his fault, something he helped cause. If Dimitri had had his support, maybe he wouldn't have turned out this way.  
  
"You're hard," Dimitri gasps in obvious surprise, his words and the hand wrapped around his cock jolting him out of his melancholic thoughts.  
  
"You're fucking me-- aren't you?" Felix grits out, something Dimitri doesn't refute. "Hate to be the-- ungh, bearer of bad news, but-- just because I don't want it doesn't mean anything."  
  
Then again, there's nothing _to_ refute, Dimitri speeding up as he starts stroking Felix in tandem. Teeth sink down around his shoulder and he shudders in his grip, Felix coming far sooner than he'd hoped.  
  
It's all it takes for Dimitri to follow him, panting against his neck as he empties himself inside of him.  
  
By the time he pulls out and lets go of his arm, Felix feels oddly hollow, like something is missing inside of him.  
  
He wants... Dimitri. His Dimitri. To make things right.  
  
"Now that you've used me as a cocksleeve, will you at least help me figure out how to get back to my time?" When Felix looks back at him, Dimitri is already tucking himself into his pants once more, prompting him to likewise start getting dressed. "Ugh, forget it. I'll deal with it myself."  
  
"Felix," Dimitri says, too surprised for comfort as he blinks at him. "You didn't think I would just let you go, did you? After I just found you again?"  
  
"... you can't be serious."  
  
"Oh, I am." Several strides over to him, Dimitri cups his cheek, his gaze entirely too fond. Felix wishes he hated it, could hate it. "You're mine, Felix. You always have been."


End file.
